Of Best Laid Plans and Intentions
by Agent Orden
Summary: They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions, and that the best laid plans go to waste. What happens when a mage so obsessed over the safety of another, puts into play a plan to protect her? This is the backstory of an NPC from a 2nd edition D&D campaign, one that was created though the characters action.


"Don't do anything stupid while I'm away."

"Of course not, dear. Please stay safe on your journey and return safe to me."

Tess snorted and rolled her eyes, clearly thinking that the warning was not necessary.

"Between Lee and the rest of the party, I'll be _fine_. I've made sure that you have enough products to last the shop a couple months, but send word if you run low, best to keep our profits steady."

Terrance shook his head, amused by the absurdity of it all. Of course Tess would be concerned about profits over her health. Her habit of waltzing into danger like she was invulnerable was how they met in the first place, and why he loved her so. At that thought, a minor tremor shook his frame, remembering what was after her.

_I'll have to do it while she is away, no way in the nine hells she would let me go through with it._

"Of course, and you _will_ send for me if you have need? I can't bear the thought of something happening and if there is any way that I…"

"Terrance! I. Will. Be. Fine. Just make sure everything is ready for when we start selling abroad, okay? Gond help me, it's like you forgot the things I've already done! If I can make a demon almost die choking it with a bran muffin, I think I can handle anything that comes our way with a fully armed party." Tess glanced at the group finishing their preparations "Even if some are less helpful than others"

"I know, but I still worry. There are too many things after you, and I want to protect you."

Tess snorted again "I'm a big girl, and besides, who rescued _you _when we first met?"

With that, Tess leapt on the counter to kiss Terrance on the cheek before finishing up the preparations and get the adventure started, leaving Terrance watching with a wistful look on his face.

The first couple weeks were misleading to any normal person that visited the shop. Terrance was the image of efficiency and friendliness as usual, so it would come as a surprise were anyone were to find out that Terrance was constantly fighting against the dark thoughts in his head. Soft voices that would whisper cruel nothings in his ear about the things lurking to take away his precious Tess. More research was needed, but time was short. Terrance knew that he would have to do something soon or lose his mind from worry. He was a mage, he would solve the problem, and he had only to formulate the solution properly lest he end up conjuring another danger to watch for.

_Damn the gods for their meddling._

The only one aware of all of this was a solitary rat watching him with concerned eyes in between checking the books. Then again, as his familiar it was his job to keep Terrance from acting too rashly.

Glancing up at the door as he heard Terrance slide the lock closed, Clooney suppressed a sigh.

_Another night of research. While I love learning, this has gotten worrying_

"Terrance, you need to take a night of rest, at this rate we won't be able to do anything to protect Mistress Tess"

"If we take too long, _she _might get a hold of Tess and then _all_ will be lost. A little lost sleep is nothing by comparison." Waving a hand, a pot of tea and cups for himself and his familiar were brought out by one of his conjured help. Terrance watched the construct, thinking of the month it took to enchant his army of help.

_A simple spell buffered by dozens of enchantments can accomplish something greater spells never provided a solution for, what could I do with greater power?_

"Terrance, have you thought to how you plan to phrase it? If we make it too simple it will backfire, but if it is too long we risk it getting twisted. Forgive me for worrying, but we need to ensure we have some safeguards lest we face another Netheril" Terrance shuddered at the words of his familiar. _Leave it to Clooney to help keep me grounded. Another reason to love Tess, not only was she the first one to treat me like a human in 5 years, but she rid me of my Geas and gave me Clooney as a familiar._ Signaling with another hand, a book was brought to his outstretched hand.

"I plan on writing it down in its entirety, So that it can be perused repeatedly until understanding is completely ensured."

"And if it's refused?"

"They are under obligation to follow everything to the letter, it's how they have to act, neither of them will be able to get around it" Clooney's eyes widened and his ears flattened against his head as he processed what Terrance was saying.

"Neither, as in more than one? Good gods Terrance, how many will you be using?"

"Two will be sufficient. One for the main portion that will be in the book, while the other will ensure its _absolute success_" Terrance's face was the epitome of calm before speaking, then grew into a fanatic grin towards the end. Clooney stiffened as he felt a chill run down his spine. _This will not end well, I fear._

The process was arduous, and as time continued to pass people began to feel a tension in the air around the shop. Nothing _tangible_, but a pervasive feeling of something approaching or that the sands were almost gone from the glass. It was at this time that the shop would have one of the strangest visitors to grace it. Terrance had just bolted the lock and was heading to his study to finish up his work when he spotted a man, no an elf casually _sitting on his counter_ writing in a book.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my counter? The shop is closed and I suggest you _leave_, sir."

The elf finished writing and looked Terrance with the widest grin on his face. Terrance thought he looked like a child that just got a brand new toy.

"Me, I'm just a travelling bard that is writing a story." The elf crossed a leg over the other as he stroked his chin "Who are _you_, and what part do you play I wonder?" Terrance's eyes narrowed.

"That doesn't really answer my question, you know. All the doors are locked and none of my wards have tripped. So I ask again, who are you, and why are you trespassing in my home?"

The elf rolled his eyes dramatically before hopping off the counter and giving an over the top bow and flourish while still giving that infuriating grin.

"I am Lorimar, a writer of all the most _interesting_ stories, and I was brought here for that same reason. I cannot wait to see how this fits into the epic I am writing."

That was _not _something Terrance wanted to hear, and his mind began to race

_Am I too late, are they aware of my plan and are going to stop me? No, he seems ignorant of what I am doing. Best to lay a false trail and send him on his way, I must know who sent him to make sure though…_

"Brought here, by whom or _what_"

Lorimar pointed down to his boots matter-of-factly

"Magic boots. They take me to where the story is. I have no control over them _really_. I lost count of how many good meals I was whisked away from to get the _best_ stories though." He bemoaned melodramatically. If Lorimar despaired over his fate, he didn't look it. He gave the complaint the same way a man would at finding a bruise on an apple, a minor inconvenience but nothing to stop the experience. Terrance's face took the best attempt of sympathy he could muster

"I am sorry to say that there is no story here. I think your boots brought you to the wrong locale."

To Terrance's dismay Lorimar laughed merrily, as if he'd been told a joke, before shaking his head.

"You're a pitiful liar. Just so we can move this along though, read this and then tell me if my boots are wrong." Lorimar tossed the book to Terrance who caught it with little difficulty. Testing for traps and finding none, Terrance began skimming through a third of the contents before snapping his head up, enraged.

"You've been spying on her! What is your game here?"

"No game, she gave me the first 46 pages, albeit that 10 are just her name." Chuckling at the end Lorimar was beginning to understand the situation. "My boots have been following at every major juncture and I have been jotting it down. So I take it you are the man with the magic puppies?" Terrance's eyes were scanning more of the book as Lorimar talked.

"Blink dogs, and regrettably, I was. So you merely watched while other people were getting into danger"

"Had to. I can't say I'm a _reliable_ combatant when my boots will whisk me away with no notice."

Terrance paused at that. He recalled that Tess had mentioned, albeit briefly, about an odd bard that had encountered the party only to teleport away. _Could this be the same person?_ Terrance's curiosity was growing. Not that it would make trust him any more than he did at current. _Still…I..._

"Say that I believe you, why should I let you sit in on my day to day? There's nothing special about what I am doing here. Though since you are already spying…"

"Observing"

"Fine, _observing_ them, I will be willing to pay you if you alert me if Tess is in any danger."

Lorimar shook his "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

The elf sighed, "Strictly speaking, it is a question of liability. If something happens and I'm not there, then I get the blame. Much as I enjoy the lass' antics, I can't always guarantee that I can be there all the time. There are more threads to this story than just hers."

_At least his reason is logical. Though with Lee guarding Tess, any warnings from the bard would be useless_. Terrance shook his head; this was getting out of hand. The problem wasn't going away, and he did not want someone watching him enact his plan to _save her life!_

"Sorry to disappoint, but I am afraid I have nothing to show you. I do however thank you for the information you have provided. I bid you good evening." To his horror, Lorimar shook his head, a look of amusement on his elven features.

"Sorry Terrance, but I can't do that. Tried something similar once, actually, and every time I left the room I would be whisked back in." Lorimar chuckled "I _definitely _got my exercise in that day!"

Terrance froze, ready for an attack "I never gave you my name."

Lorimar held up his book "No you didn't, puppy man, Tess did when she told her story. She had many a good thing to say about her favorite servant." Terrance blushed at that "So if you would be so kind as to do what you were planning to do so that I can get out of your hair, that would be great. I did miss another dinner and I am _famished_."

_This is not how things were to work out. I have to figure out a way to disable him and keep him away. I can't put him to sleep since he's elven. May be if I…_

Terrance's patience was running thin, but before he could decline again, the voice of his familiar interrupted

"We might as well let him stay, Terrance. We are wasting time enough as it is and as you so eloquently put it before, we have a finite amount of it as it is. I took the liberty of having the servants prepare the area. Lorimar, if you are to see what we are planning to do, you will be _silent_ or you will be the bard forever known as the man mauled to death by a _rat_"

"Why would I _interrupt_ this? My life's work is _preserving_ stories, not to _be_ in them. Although I will write a story like you have just described, as a thank you."

"I don't really need it; I have enough reading material to last the rest of my life."

Terrance could feel the beginnings of a headache coming on, but knew a lost battle when he saw it. Picking up his familiar, noting the silent message given by the twitching of whiskers, and setting him on his shoulder, Terrance proceeded to walk to the hall leading to his study with Lorimar silently following. Terrance kept his ears open for the distinct shimmer to signify that the ward that Clooney had hinted at before. Without looking back Terrance shook his head, knowing that Lorimar was frozen mid-step from the Hold Person spell inlaid into the floor.

"I'm afraid that is as far as you go. Whether or not you were being truthful or not, I do not have the time to verify that you are not a spy for someone wishing Tess harm. Now if you excuse me, I do have business this evening." With that, Terrance left the room. Counting to 10, Lorimar finished his step, then silently following after them making himself invisible as he did so.

_Nice attempt, but again with people overlooking the __**obviously**__ magic boots. 7 out of 10._

Entering the study Terrance let out a breath of relief. With practiced motions belying his nerves, Terrance opened a hidden safe. There lying on what could only be described as a miniature dragon's hoard, was a locked box with two scrolls inside. Re-securing the safe and setting the scrolls on his desk, he pulled out a book with an emerald green leather cover from a hidden drawer in his desk.

_Scrolls, check. Contract, check. Is there any other path I could take? No. None that wouldn't leave Tess vulnerable at any rate, and I can't let her fall to harm. I will do anything to protect her._

Releasing a shaky breath he did not realize he had been holding Terrance opened both scrolls. Even though the scrolls were memorized at this point, the parchments held the formulas that were integral to the ritual. Words of power held in the air as the spells were woven, and the air seemed to pulse with what was being conjured. Terrance's brow was knit in concentration casting both spells at once. If it wasn't for the mercurial mood of the beings being summoned, he would have summoned them one at a time to achieve his ends. Clooney remained silent, though the twitch of an ear indicated he heard Lorimar's approach

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the summoning was complete, and before Terrance hovered 2 noble Djinn in all their glory.

The male Djinni crossed his arms in annoyance, "Why have you summoned us mortal? Is it not enough that your kind summons us singularly, but you have summoned my sister and I to your plane? The binding of 2 children of the Caliph is not to be taken lightly." The female Djinni was silent, curious as to why a mortal would go through the trouble.

Terrance bowed deeply, arms wide, clutching the emerald book in his hand as he did so. "Honored Djinn, I called upon the both of you to humbly request a boon for the sake of one more important to me than my life. To that end I request a _wish_ from each of you."

Both Djinn looked upon each other, the requesting of a wish was something they were accustomed too, but the request of two wishes at the same time spoke of immense greed, or great desperation.

The female Djinni looked into Terrance's eyes, trying to discern his intent. _Not greed, at least not the conventional kind. What could cause a mortal to be so desperate to risk our wrath?_

"You have our attention mortal. Speak your peace so that our duty may be complete."

Releasing a sigh, Terrance handed the Djinn the book as if he were surrendering a priceless treasure. "My wishes are simple. The first is that my next wish will be _unequivocally successful,_" Terrance started. At the nod of understanding from the Djinn, he continued. "The second, and more important, wish is outlined in the Tome I have handed to you" The male Djinni had a look of confusion on his face.

"What page is the wish?"

"The entire book is the wish and its parameters" The eyes of both Djinn widened

"All of it? That is at least 300 pages in there!"

"352, I bound the book myself" The female Djinni began to read the tome.

"I see that you were very thorough with this wish. She must mean a great deal to you, mortal"

"More than any life on this plane, including my own"

The female Djinni nodded before looking at her brother, silent communication making the air thick with tension. Terrance for all his nerves knew better than to shatter the unspoken council the two were having. Moments passed as if some grave decision was in debate, and Terrance began to mentally go over everything written in the book, trying to figure out the core of this issue. The clearing of the male Djinni's throat brought him out of his contemplation.

"We have decided to honor your wishes. You must be warned that what you are asking will have far reaching consequences that you may not be aware of. We ask if you are sure of what you ask, even if it results in your destruction."

"Nothing will stop me from protecting Tess. I will pay any price a thousand fold to do so"

The smiles on both Djinn sent alarm bells in Clooney's and Terrance's minds. While the female's was a wistful one full of pity, the male's was one of malevolent glee.

A few things must be brought to light at this point. The first is that Terrance had asked for the power to protect Tess from all that hunted her. While such a thing would not be an issue in normal circumstances, she was being actively pursued by _gods_. The only power that can stop a god is another god, and as such Terrance did not realize he had inadvertently asked for godhood.

The next and vitally important thing to consider is that one does not simply become a god, even by wish or by killing another god. _Any_ that attempt to ascend must be vetted by the overpower Ao, and that failure is absolute destruction with no chance of coming back.

Upon the start of the wishes, Ao felt the request. He glanced into Terrance's heart and felt his disdain of gods meddling in the affairs of mortals. He perused through Terrance's thoughts to see that he felt that the gods should do their tasks, and that failure was the reason the world was suffering. _A god that can interfere in the affairs of other gods without killing them? That is an idea worth attempting, even if he will be a hypocrite soon enough. Best to test his resolve._

Lorimar _knew_ something was up when the male Djinni chuckled. The fact that he teleported away just as the Djinni finished speaking only confirmed it. The Djinni's words were the icing of the cake.

"Good luck, _Godling_"


End file.
